Komorebi
by Swei
Summary: Nunca habían hablado de eso. Ni siquiera habían establecido entre ambos algo que pudiera catalogar la relación que tenían. Demasiada historia para tomarse de las manos en medio de miradas tontas y llamarse novios. Toshinori pensó que tal vez habían evitado ponerse un nombre para que, de esa manera, nada tuviera que acabar. O, tal vez, él era el único que lo había hecho.


**_Hey, ¿qué tal está el fandom, además de muerto? Debo admitir que me pone algo triste ver que ha dejado de haber tanto material de la pareja. Como sea, se me ocurrió escribir una pequeña viñeta. "Komorebi" es una palabra intraducible, que refiere a la luz del sol colándose entre las ramas. Y nada, eso. Gracias especiales a Cris que se tomó el tiempo de ayudarme con la parte final cuando a mí se me secó el cerebro. (?)_**

 ** _Espero que les guste, gracias por leerlo._**

* * *

Cualquiera que no conociera a Enji como lo hacía él, hubiera pensado que la expresión que puso era de enfado. Toshinori, por otra parte, logró sentir su miedo a través de la pantalla del televisor. Se tentó a cerrar los ojos o apagar el dispositivo, tal vez para escapar de lo que creía que sería una negativa rotunda, pero la curiosidad era más fuerte que él. Los segundos duraron una eternidad hasta que los labios del héroe volvieron a separarse.

― Sí ―. Dijo.

Pausa y silencio. Precedentes del ruido que se levantó en la sala de conferencias. Primero murmullos. Luego gritos disparados por todas partes, acompañados del resplandor de los flashes de las cámaras. Una palabra fue bastante, sin necesidad de la evidencia gráfica que algún reportero mencionaba como la prueba contundente, tratando de llamar la atención de los demás para que cerraran la boca y lo dejaran a él continuar con las preguntas. Acuerdo mutuo entre seres ávidos de información, pasando más allá de la justicia y el heroísmo para tener una primera plana a la mañana siguiente, la sala volvió a quedar en silencio.

― ¿Desde cuándo?

Enji se mantuvo con el mentón en alto, escondiendo detrás de su orgullo y las flamas de su rostro las inquietudes que seguramente lo embargaban. La tensión a la altura de sus cejas, tal vez incluso la manera en la que sus manos descansaban sobre la mesa, eran las señales que indicaban que estaba deseando marcharse en ese preciso momento.

― No vine aquí para hablar de mi vida personal. Si nadie tiene otra pregunta importante, entonces terminamos.

Frío. Palabra por palabra como cristales penetrando en la piel. Advertencia para los receptores, armadura para el emisor. Preocupación inminente para el amante. Endeavor se levantó de la silla sin mirar a nadie y se abrió paso entre los reporteros antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Las cámaras siguieron grabando luego de su salida y la reportera del canal en cuestión recuperó su protagonismo para repetir la primicia que, aparentemente, era más importante que el ataque frecuente de villanos en las ciudades principales.

Presionó el control y la imagen desapareció con un parpadeo. Una pequeña angustia escarbó desde los recovecos más profundos y se instauró en su sistema. Incapaz de hacer algo, se dispuso a esperar.

* * *

Cruzaron el puente del jardín todavía en silencio, dejando que el sonido de los pasos les hiciera compañía a falta de charla. Con el rostro apagado, sin traje y sin pretensiones, Enji se detuvo.

― Deja de fingir que no te importa ―. Dijo.

― ¿Que no me importa qué?

― La conferencia.

― No voy a decir que no lo hace, pero pensé que tal vez no querrías hablar de ello ― Justificó sin ninguna clase de malicia.

― Creí que era lo primero que ibas a mencionar.

Sus miradas chocaron. Entre los rasgos endurecidos resplandecía la verdadera duda, la necesidad de obtener una respuesta, aprobación o rechazo. Cualquier cosa. Toshinori siguió avanzando por el camino que las piedras marcaban entre las plantas del jardín, en silenciosa calma, como tratando de no alterar a los insectos bajo las hierbas, Enji fue detrás de él. _Era del año la estación bermeja_ […] y todo verdor se había escabullido hacia los cálidos matices del rojo. Los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde se colaban entre las hojas de los árboles, proyectando sobre las piedras un patrón irregular de luces y sombras que se extendía hasta el fondo del jardín.

― Nunca imaginé que fueras a admitirlo, eso es todo ―. Aceptó ―. No me molesta, pero fue algo inesperado. ¿Tú estás bien con eso? Tengo entendido que el joven Todoroki lo sabía, pero… el resto de tus hijos, tu exesposa, los demás…

― Ya es tarde para preguntarme si estoy bien o no. Tenían que enterarse tarde o temprano.

― ¿Realmente lo hiciste por eso?

En cada pisada se escondía un remante de tiempo. Los años juntos, los años separados. Los meses, las semanas, los días, las horas, el minuto anterior. Todos escondidos, rodeados por las paredes del jardín o de una habitación a la que no alcanzaban los ojos. No sólo era el cuerpo el que envejecía y se cansaba.

― …estoy harto de estar guardando secretos. Algún idiota consiguió fotografías. Iban a saberlo de cualquier manera. No es como si pensáramos esconderlo para siempre, de todos modos.

Nunca habían hablado de eso. Ni siquiera habían establecido entre ambos algo que pudiera catalogar la relación que tenían. Demasiada historia para tomarse de las manos en medio de miradas tontas y llamarse novios. Toshinori pensó que tal vez habían evitado ponerse un nombre para que, de esa manera, nada tuviera que acabar. O, tal vez, él era el único que lo había hecho. Tal vez era el único que había pensado que había posibilidades de perder al otro nuevamente, de que Enji se arrepintiera de romper su matrimonio o que un mal día simplemente no volviera a casa y él tuviera que quedarse solo. No estaba seguro de tener la fuerza para confesar frente los medios que eran algo, pues implicaría dejar múltiples testigos de lo sucedido una vez que las cosas terminaran.

― ¿Alguna vez pensaste que esto no iba a durar? ― Preguntó en un susurro.

― ¿El qué?

― Lo nuestro. Luego de tanto tiempo, ¿nunca pensaste que tal vez sólo eran… restos de lo que sentíamos?

― Tuve mis dudas en un inicio, pero luego… ―. Enji cortó la frase con un suspiro ―. Seguimos juntos, ¿no? Ya ni siquiera sé cuánto ha pasado.

Tampoco tenían fecha de inicio, pensó Toshinori. La manera en la que se habían dado las cosas no permitía que marcara sobre un calendario el día exacto en el que ambos habían tomado la decisión de avanzar lado a lado. Todo lo que sabían era que ahora se veían siempre que les era posible, que compartían mesa y cama sin que a ninguno le resultara extraño.

― ¿Querías que los demás supieran?

― No me importa si los demás lo saben, Toshinori. Lo que quiero es poder salir contigo al maldito supermercado sin que nos miren como si fuéramos un espectáculo de circo.

― Somos héroes. O bueno, tú todavía lo eres. A donde vayas, estoy seguro de que te van a mirar.

― Sabes lo que quiero decir. ¿Realmente es tan complicado querer una estúpida vida normal?

Cada palabra exudaba molestia e irritación. Toshinori no entendía si era por él o por lo que había pasado. Lo que era verdad era que él no estaba sirviendo de apoyo en ese momento preciso. Sus meditaciones giraban alrededor de los planteamientos ajenos, construyendo y derrumbando escenarios y posibilidades. Las cosas estaban hechas, se dijo. El mundo lo sabía. Amar a alguien, sin importar quién fuera, no era algo de qué avergonzarse y no tendría que ser escondido frente a los ojos de los demás. Más allá del miedo que le inspiraba pensar en una nueva separación, se sentía lleno de dicha. Enji había hecho una declaración pública, pero también implicaba una especie de promesa de permanencia.

― Oye ― Dijo, un segundo después de haber levantado el rostro para mirar las copas de los árboles.

― ¿Qué?

― ¿No crees que es hermosa la forma en la que la luz se cuela entre las ramas?

Enji se detuvo a su lado. No lo llamó idiota ni le pidió explicaciones por lo repentino de la pregunta o por el cambio de tema tan brusco. Levantó el rostro de la misma forma y se detuvo a mirar. El otoño estaba llegando, con el alma encendida en llamas. Las hojas caían en todo el jardín, cubriendo centímetro a centímetro como si tuvieran la intención de tapizarlo por completo. Los ojos contrarios resplandecieron cuando uno de los tímidos rayos del sol mortecino golpeó su rostro. Ambos, hombre y árbol, de pronto parecían formar parte de una misma cosa.

― No es la primera vez que lo intento, Toshinori ― Murmuró Enji, pasando por alto su pregunta.

Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese instante, en la imagen del pelirrojo mirando la luz a través de las hojas y las ramas. _Komorebi_. La expresión inmutable se torció en un gesto difícil de interpretar, donde la melancolía pintaba los trazos más fuertes.

― ¿De qué estás hablando?

― Hace años traté de hacer lo mismo, ¿recuerdas? Traté de decirle a mi padre que estábamos juntos y tú dijiste que era una locura.

Vino el recuerdo inmediato, acompañado de un soplo de viento como si con él regresara la memoria. Era verdad. En medio de la noche, al inicio de una pelea anterior a su separación. Ya no era la misma voz la que hablaba, ni eran las mismas personas. Los separaban 28 años, pero en alguna parte de sus cicatrices continuaba latiendo un dolor inexplicable. No supo qué decir.

― …probablemente decidí responder porque llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacerlo, Toshinori. Así se siente… real. Es un pensamiento un poco inmaduro.

Se sorprendió. No con un sobresalto inesperado, sino con una lenta y agridulce sensación que expresó por medio de una sonrisa apenas suficiente para recibir tal nombre. Él no creía que su pensamiento fuera inmaduro y, si lo era, no era distinto al que él mismo había tenido, siguiendo una lógica inversa. Guardar silencio implicaba no dejar testigos, no poner un nombre, no tener nada que perder; aceptarlo era confirmar la existencia de una relación por medio de la verificación de otros, sacar el sentimiento de los cuatro muros del jardín y de las paredes de la habitación. Era admitir que por fin estaban juntos y que no había nada malo en ello.

Fue una catarsis que duró el tiempo justo para rodear a Enji por los hombros con uno de sus brazos, todavía mirando los árboles.

― Gracias ―. Susurró.

― ¿Por qué estás agradeciéndome?

― Por continuar amándome, supongo…

― Podría decir lo mismo… sobre todo ahora, que todo el mundo lo sabe.

Toshinori se limitó a sonreír. Continuaron avanzando un par de metros sin separarse el uno del otro y dieron vuelta antes de llegar al muro.

* * *

 ** _Me disculpo si hay algún error. ¡Gracias de nuevo!_**


End file.
